


Only a Voice In My Head

by anentirerice, DestinyJoyHope, void_plant



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill ensemble, Co-Written, discount bipper basically, diverges from canon obviously, kind of graphic descriptions of electric shock, not shippy but it's gay if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anentirerice/pseuds/anentirerice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyJoyHope/pseuds/DestinyJoyHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_plant/pseuds/void_plant
Summary: "If you’re not going to listen to me, that’s fine. I just need to make sure you do what I say."In which the SQUIP needs to find other means of control for Jeremy to be more chill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with DestinyJoyHope and Little_Shop - y'know, 'cause we all wrote it together. And kudos to everyone who beta'd/helped pitch ideas in! Updates weekly.

Jeremy reeled back as Chloe crawled on top of him, his heart beating out of his chest. He didn’t want her, he didn’t want _this_. His voice cracked beneath the weight of total fear; if there was a way could convey his horror in any better manner, he couldn’t see it.

_“Make it stop!”_ Jeremy couldn't breathe, Chloe was too close and too intimate. The SQUIP was in his head, he should know that he didn't want this, that it was one of the last things he wanted.

` I don’t understand that request.`

“I- I don’t want this!” Jeremy cried, staring at Chloe in absolute terror. “ _Get her off of me!_ ”

His cries were effectively muffled as Chloe smashed her lips against his, her arms fastening around his neck.

` I’m trying to help you here, Jeremy. Please calm down ` ` – ` ` you’re beginning to speak aloud. `

_“I don’t care!_ Get off of me!”

In a blur of movement, Jeremy shoved Chloe off of his lap, and he watched as she landed on the floor with a _thud_. It took a moment for Chloe to recollect herself, still in the slight of a drunken daze. She looked up and glared at Jeremy. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

Jeremy barely paid her any attention, scrambling to get off the bed. The numbness in his legs were gone, thank God, and he stumbled a bit as his feet hit the ground. “What are you _doing_?” he said, addressing the SQUIP aloud.

` If you would please just allow me to explain` `– `

Chloe stammered. “I _–_ I think I was just trying to go down, but _–_ ”

Jeremy shot her a bitter glare. “Just _leave me alone,_ Chloe!”

Chloe blinked slowly, gazing up at him through her eyelashes before taking a drag from her bottle of something that was decidedly _not_ milk. “ _Whatever_ ,” she said, slowly getting to her feet.

Jeremy watched her leave, and quickly closed the door behind her.

` What are you doing, Jeremy? That was your one shot to` `– `

“I don’t even want to be with Chloe!” he snapped, cutting off the SQUIP. “I want to be with _Christine_! How is _any of this_ going to help me with that?”

` If you had simply listened to me, you would see. I told you, Christine thinks` `–`

Jeremy shook his head in disbelief, collecting his thoughts. “This can’t be the only way to get Christine!”  

` It is. I know the evolutionary process of women choosing their mates. This is what I was created for. `

“There _has_ to be another way _–"_

` If you wanted to, you could try being the nice guy, just like your father… but, we all see how that went. `

Jeremy froze, the statement sinking in. He let out a sigh through his nose, turning to face the door. “...I’m done with this.”

` You can’t just be _done_ with this, Jeremy` `– `

_“Screw you!_ I’m not doing this anymore! I’m done with _you!”_

` I can’t let you do that, Jeremy. You have to be rational _._`

Jeremy did his damnedest to ignore him, though as the SQUIP continued to speak, he found it hard to keep him from carving a place into his attention. “I can do what I _want."_

` Jeremy, stop. _Listen_` `to me! `

Jeremy began to turn the doorknob.

` What are you doing?!`

“I’m telling Brooke and Chloe that we’re done,” he hissed.

` How is that supposed to help you? I don’t understand` `– `

“Of _course_ you don’t understand, you’re a _computer-_ a-a-and I’m done with all of this, and I’m _done_ with trying to be… chill or _cool_ or whatever!”

`...I’m sorry, Jeremy, but I can’t let you do that. `

Without a second's reprieve, Jeremy was seized by an electric pain- it rocketed through his limbs and effectively contracted his muscles. He let out a strained groan, and then a scream; and then he fell to the floor, unconscious.

` I tried to negotiate with you, but if this is the way we have to do things, so be it. `

When Jeremy rose again, his gait was entirely different - his shoulders were thrown back, and his chest was raised high. He ran a hand through his hair and smoothed out the curls between his fingers, smiling at the sensation.

_"Now, let's get to work."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Heere? Alive? I don't know her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upgraded bathroom scene.

 

In a state of distracted half-attention, it was nearly a miracle that Michael caught the flurry of movement in the corner of his gaze. He'd been nervously drumming his fingers against the table as people streamed past him, a pressing, ever-shifting mass - but, of course, he'd had the luck to wind up at the same party as his former  _ best fri _ _ – _

He curled his fists and shook his head, a half-hearted attempt to dislodge the thoughts that were working so,  _ so very hard _ to carve out a place in his attention, because those thoughts would  _ not  _ help him now. Rather, Michael promptly fell into step behind Jeremy, watching as the latter made a direct beeline for the bathroom.

Strangely enough, he left the door swinging just slightly open in his wake _–_ unlocked and unattended. He came in after him and closed the door.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about this moment,” he said bitterly. “What I would say to you? I had this really pissed off monologue, an epic journey through twelve years of friendship…”

He narrowed his eyes, examining Jeremy’s reflection _–_ rather than pay attention to Michael, he’d been _fixing his hair._

“What is  _ wrong  _ with you, dude?”

“Why are you even talking to me?” Jeremy returned flatly. Michael froze.

“... Wh-  _ what?” _

“Seriously. Why are you talking to me?”

“Wh- I’m your friend, dude! I think have a right to talk to you! Especially when you’re getting  _ way  _ in over your head--”

Jeremy chuckled softly. “And how  _ exactly _ am I getting ‘in over my head’?”

Michael looked utterly incredulous. “Your Squip thing? There’s like, zero information on the internet. So I went digging, and I found _ – _ _ ” _

“I don’t care about what you found.”

“Wh _ – _ _  Jeremy _ , just listen for a sec. This guy I play Warcraft with _ – _ _ ” _

“Warcraft?” he interjected with a snicker. “Really? There’s a reason we aren’t friends anymore, Michael.”

“I- dude _ – _ _ ” _

_ “Don’t _ call me dude. You know what I think? I think you’re jealous of everything that’s happening to me. And you know what I realized at the mall? You’ve been holding me  _ back _ . And now, I’ve gone so far ahead and you’re trying to drag me back to the bottom, like a  _ leech.”  _ He spat the last word, a sense of finality to it; Michael could feel himself utterly  _ withering _ , turning a bright red under Jeremy’s scathing glare. “That’s  _ not _ _ – _ _ ” _

“Not  _ true _ ? Is it not true that you're trying to hold me back? What are you saying, Michael? Are you suggesting that I’ve  _ always _ had a chance of actually being happy while you were around?”

“Jeremy, you can’t be serious, I didn’t mean - !”

Jeremy flashed a triumphant smile. “Your paranoia’s finally proved you right. We’re done here.”

With a roll of his eyes, Jeremy began to step around Michael. His hand closed around the knob when Michael caught his wrist, his voice cracking frantically, “Jeremy, you can’t just _ –” _

He let out a cry, his body colliding with the bathroom door. It slammed beneath his weight, releasing a resounding  _ CRACK. _

‘Jeremy’ loomed over him, expression contorted with rage. He had a fistful of Michael’s collar, and he’d raised his fist high _ – _

Michael had closed his eyes by that time, preparing for the worst, when he’d heard him  _ laugh _ a little. He felt Jeremy’s hand slowly open, allowing him to slide to the floor. 

Looking up through watery eyes, he saw him part his lips in a vicious smile.

_ “Stay out of my way.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael in the bathroom by himseeelllf...  
> Anyway, so, same old angst.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine sat alone in her chair, her script laid out in her lap. She stared at them out of the corner of her eyes, never fully diverting her attention enough to really read the lines;  she’d already memorized them weeks prior. 

She hadn’t talked to Jake since the party, and, of course, Jeremy was late - the thought worried her more than it should have. It wasn’t like she thought he was as hardcore about theatre as she was, but he did always arrive around the same time as her. She had begun to look forward to it.

Instead, ten minutes passed into rehearsal before she heard Jeremy enter through the door. And he wasn’t alone either - he had an arm fastened around Chloe… but wasn’t he going out with _ Brooke?  _ She could have sworn he was.

That didn’t matter now, though, as she weaved her way through the others to them. She took in his appearance with a sense of confusion, thrown off by how  _ differently _ he bore himself.  He held himself more confidently; his hair slicked back in an almost comically greaser fashion.

“Hey Jeremy… nice hair?” was all she could muster up. He looked chill,  _ too chill. _

Jeremy looked at Christine, as if he didn’t notice her at first. “Oh, hey Christine,” he said, sliding his arm off of Chloe and seating himself in the chair next to her. “Haven’t seen you since the party. How are you?”

He sat closer to her than usual. Christine honestly wouldn’t have minded, but with his new attitude and new girlfriend snuggling up against him like that, it felt extremely awkward. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I… I mean, I could be better I guess,” she admitted, trying to brush off the weird vibe he gave her. “I’m just really glad to be back at play rehe-”

“Jeremy!” Chloe whined, tugging on Jeremy’s arm for attention. “I need help with my lines. Won’t you help me?” 

“Oh, no, I totally get it,” He replied, completely ignoring Chloe. Jeremy spoke without fear to Christine… which wasn’t normal. She half expected Jeremy to stumble over his words and then excuse himself, but he didn’t. It was almost as if he was a completely different person.

Chloe stamped her foot, drawing the attention of both Christine and Jeremy. “Jeremy, I need help with lines! C’mon!”

Jeremy turned to face her, giving her a sheepishly apologetic grin. “Yeah, totally! Go grab some pretzels from the snack table, I’ll be right there.” Chloe nodded, satisfied, and she got up, leaving Jeremy with Christine. He turned back to Christine, every trace of something shy and sheepish gone. Instead, Christine could’ve sworn he was making a face at her. “Well, guess I should go help her then.” 

Christine didn’t know what to make of the way he was treating Chloe and the way he was acting toward her. “Oh, uh… I guess you should go then,” Christine said, shifting a bit. “I just hoped you would- nevermind. Go on ahead, I’ll talk to you later.”

Jeremy’s expression changed. “Whoa, whoa, wait.” His hand landed on hers, and he offered her a concerned expression. “Christine, do you have something to say?”

_ That _ threw her off. Christine stared at him wordlessly, trying to see what game he was playing at, before cautiously continuing with, “No, it’s fine. I can see you’re um… in the middle of something.” She nodded her head toward Chloe.

“I mean, not really,” Jeremy replied, waving her worries off. “Chloe can wait, honestly.” 

“Wait, what?” Christine’s expression made it seem like she saw Jeremy grow three heads. She wanted to point out the flaws in that statement so badly. Chloe was his girlfriend, wasn’t she?

Jeremy seemed to take in Christine’s reaction and responded accordingly. “Hey, look,” he said, “we’re friends, right? That’s what you told me. Trust me, no girl’s just going to change that.”

“...right.” Christine didn’t ease up at all.

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows at her unchanging reaction. “What, you’re doubting me?”

Christine shook her head, disagreeing. “No, I’m not- I wasn’t  _ doubting _ you, it’s just-”

“Sure seemed like you were,” Jeremy replied coldly, sitting back. 

Christine paused, taking in his demeanor once more. “Hey, are you okay?” She asked, concern tracing her voice. “Look, I’m not trying to be paranoid or a worrywart, but-”

“I’m fine, Christine,” Jeremy said, cutting her off. “I’ve… I’ve just been going through some changes lately. I guess you can say I’m an entirely new person.” He chuckled at that. “Trust me, I’m way better than before.” 

“Jerry!” Chloe’s voice cut through the air, impatience clear. “I thought you said you were going to help me with lines!”

“Sorry, Chloe!” Jeremy called back. He turned around, smiling at her. “I promise I’ll make it up to you later, okay?” Christine looked away, not wanting to attempt to decipher the look Jeremy gave Chloe. He turned back to Christine. “Look, Christine, I’m just gonna jump to the point here I know that you and Jake broke up.”

Christine sat in confusion for a second, then asked, “Where did you learn that?”

“Jenna Rolan told me,” Jeremy answered. “I’m really sorry about that, Christine.”

She sighed. “Don’t be. I broke up with him.”

“As you say,” Jeremy replied. “I will say you deserve way better than him.”

“Thanks,” Christine said dryly, and she looked over to Chloe. “I think Chloe’s out of patience.”

Jeremy silently groaned, so that only Christine would see. “Right, I’ll get right to it. Talk to you later, Christine.”

Christine nodded and watched as Jeremy got up to walked over to Chloe. She smiled, and Jeremy grabbed her. Christine stood up as the teenage hormones started raging, opting to go out into the hallway to get a drink of water. There were water bottles, but they were placed on the snack table Jeremy and Chloe were using. Mr. Reyes better finish up his Hot Pocket break soon.

Nonetheless, Christine went out into the hallway and headed toward the water fountain. She passed by a kid in a red hoodie, and it took a moment for her to recognize him. The description Jeremy had given her weeks ago was a bit hazy, but the headphones and patches gave him away.

“Hey, wait up!” Christine called out. His hoodie was up with his headphones on, muting out her calls, making her chase after him. His legs were longer than hers, so she was panting slightly by the time she caught up. She jumped up and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. “Sorry, but you’re Michael, right? Jeremy’s friend, Michael Mell?”

He stopped, pulling his hoodie and headphones down and off. He turned around, staring at her in slight annoyance and confusion. “Former friend of Jeremy Heere. We’re not friends anymore, if that’s what you’re talking to me for.”

“Oh, uh…” Christine retreated back, rubbing the nape of her neck. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. He’s an asshole.” Michael began to pull his headphones back on and turned to leave. Christine grabbed his shoulder. 

“Look, I’m sorry you guys had a falling out,” she said, “but I really need to ask you something. Do… do you know if anything happened to Jeremy? He was just acting really weird, and I-” 

“Jeremy’s problems aren’t mine,” Michael snapped, and he bit his lip, drawing back on his ager. “Sorry, I don’t know what else to tell you.”

Christine took in his reaction, rubbing her arm uncomfortably at the tension. “I- I’m just worried about him. I was just wondering if you had any ideas or if you knew anything happened. You don’t care, you’ve made that  _ very _ clear. But can you think of anything? Anything I could use, just for my sake?”

Michael looked at her almost apologetically. “Sorry, Christine, there’s nothing I can tell you, and he wouldn’t listen to either of us anyways.”

He slid his headphones back on and turned his back on Christine and left, leaving her alone in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine didn’t bother with confronting Michael again, effectively cutting out the need for communication - in a way, it was easier. Jeremy went on with his life, continuing to ignore him while rising in the social ladder; Michael’s day consisted of waking up, going to school, leaving right after the bell rung, and killing the hours smoking weed, playing video games, and browsing the Internet on his computer.

Michael scrolled idly through gaming mods, having played through all of his single player games already. It was the only other thing he could do, really... unless he wanted to figure out how to play two player games alone.

In truth, he had already considered it.  The thought merely drove him to prevent such an outcome - being _that_ lonely and desperate was plainly admitting defeat.

He hadn’t been looking through the safest websites, so when his screen glitched out, Michael wasn’t all too surprised. He moved his mouse to close out the website, and a small _ping_ sounded from his desktop, alerting him of a new message: _(1) Jeremy Heere._

Now _that_ surprised him more.

Michael didn’t know what Jeremy would message him for, and he was more sour than lonely. He ignored it, and thus followed a barrage of messages from Jeremy. He groaned. Jeremy was certainly one-of-a-kind. He had been moving to adjust the setting of the messaging system completely when the computer glitched out completely.

“What the hell?” Michael muttered. He glanced the the number indicating his unread messages. “Jeremy, I swear, if you’re trying to send me some kind of virus…”

He opened the IM system, skimming the messages Jeremy had sent him. They varied from “michael”, “hello”, “can you hear me”, “dude please i need help”, spiralling on and on into further desperacy.

Michael rubbed his temple. God, at this point, he should just block him.

Instead, however, he found himself typing back.

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : what do you want???

**jerisheere** : holy shit, thank god. you can actually hear me?

Michael squinted at the text, scowling.

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : i can read if that’s what you’re saying?? seriously what do you want

**jerisheere** : i know you think i’ve been ignoring you and i’m sorry but i need your help

Michael wanted to punch Jeremy.

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : what the fuck? you’re asking for my help??? i thought you made it abundantly clear in the bathroom that you didn’t need me anymore

**jerisheere** : what bathroom? when was i with you in the bathroom?

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : the halloween party? yknow when you called me a leech and slammed me against the wall and tried to punch me in the fuckin face

**jerisheere** : you went to the halloween party?

He gritted his teeth. He was actually going to punch Jeremy the next time he saw him.

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : wow, was you insulting me and attacking me really so unimportant you don’t remember? wish i had that luxury, asshole

**jerisheere** : i didn’t? what? dude you know i’d never

Michael’s fingers were typing furiously, and right before he could hit send on “well you did” Jeremy responded _–_

**jerisheere** : THAT WASNT ME

_–_ leaving Michael’s finger to hover just above the Enter key. He paused and slowly typed out “what the hell man? how did you do that?” and sat back, waiting for Jeremy to respond to a message he never sent.

**jerisheere** : do what?”

That confirmed it. Michael tapped the send button and typed out his next message.

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : you’re reading my messages before i’m sending them. what’s going on? are you hacking my computer?

**jerisheere** : no???

**jerisheere** : i… i don’t think so at least

**jerisheere** : i think i’m kinda… in the computer?

**jerisheere** : i don’t know how to explain, but i’ve been stuck inside my head for weeks

Michael chuckled.

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : I’d say longer than that but go ahead

**jerisheere** : dude i’m not joking i don’t know what’s happening, it’s like i’m in a goddamn horror movie, the squip

The messages stopped. Michael glared at the words for a second, watching the screen intently for the typing message to pop up and finish the statement, but it never came. Jeremy’s username read offline. Dread built up in his stomach.

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : jeremy

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : hello

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : are you still there

**one-in-a-mell-ion** : what happened

A moment passed. Michael reached for the keyboard _–_ but his screen glitched out once again.

This time, the image remained.

“What the hell _–_ ”

A glitchy Jeremy flickered onto the screen, his eyes wide and fuzzing with slate-grey static. “h̷̠̏ẽ̸ͅl̸͚̈́p̴̖̾ ̸͈̂m̶̩͊e̶͠ “ appeared in an unstable typeface at the bottom of the screen.

The screen flashed again, the image of Jeremy briefly disappearing and reappearing, this time with a _vaguely_ human figure behind him.

Another glitch _–_ the figure closed it’s ‘hands’ around Jeremy. The words at the bottom of the screen changed to ̶̳̓ṇ̵̐o̶̢̽ ̷̙͠p̶̱͌l̴̜̄ę̴̿ä̴̜́s̶̲͐e̵̱͛ ̶̖̚s̸̜̽t̵̫̏o̸̧͘p̸͈̊.

And then the words disappeared entirely. The figure that loomed above Jeremy shifted, gaunt and monstrous for a moment _–_

Both disappeared entirely.

M̴͖̂I̷̱̾C̴̰͆H̵͕̉Å̶͔Ĕ̴̙L̶̖͐

With a violent _whir_ , the screen shuttered to darkness, leaving Michael to stare alone in horror at what he’d just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keanu reeves jumpscare


	5. Chapter 5

There was only one, single voice in Jeremy’s head, and it _wouldn’t stop_ getting louder. The more he tried to think, the more confusing it got, but he couldn’t just stop. He just wanted the voices to stop; God, he wanted _everything_ to stop, but every time he wanted something, the voices seemed to multiply tenfold.

He felt trapped, completely clueless to the outside world.

It was _agonizing_.

The Squip appeared before him _–_ granted, not literally. `"What are you doing to yourself, Jeremy?”`

Jeremy looked up. The sight of the Squip caused the voices to echo all around him, the words growing thunderously loud and all the more garbled. The words vibrated across, reverberating around the walls of Jeremy’s mind.

The Squip could leave him here anytime time it saw fit, Jeremy realized.

 _‘No... please n-no. I- I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't mean_ _–_ _just please, please don't leave me here alone_ _–_ _I_ _–'_

Jeremy’s mindscape grew more clustered as his words become more of a mess, phrases overlapping in violent haste.

_What was happening to him?_

Jeremy’s voice grew shaky, rising in pitch and heightening the barrage of sound around him all the while.

The Squip interjected, it’s tone starkly bitter. `“Jeremy, this isn't productive. It almost seems… unhealthy for you. You need to stop.”`

Try as it may, the words didn’t help; his thoughts grew in volume. He tried to speak, to offer one coherent thought. _‘I- I’m trying, but I- I can't… I can’t stop! I- it won’t stop_ _–_ _I d̓̎̐͑̓͒̂o͗̐ͭͨ͟n̽̀̎̂̄'̂̑͟t̶͗̽ͨ̒͛ know h-how everything’s just- I'm going to_ _–'_

Jeremy stopped dead in tracks. He didn’t _want_ to hear his thoughts aloud, but however hard he tried, the voices _–_ _his_ voice echoed around him, fragmented thoughts and incomplete sentences overlapping, trying to overpower the others.

 _–_ _Disappear_.

 _–_ _Die._

 _–_ _Never escape._

He was going to be trapped inside his head forever, and no one would know. No one would _care_. Why would anyone ever listen to him, anyway?

`“You're being very overdramatic, Jeremy. And pessimistic, for that matter.”`

The Squip failed to receive a response as it stood to witness Jeremy’s mental form, destabilizing in front of it.

It wouldn’t take long before the boy was nothing but a memory, locked away in the depths of his mind. The thought gave the Squip pause, before it continued, a tinge more… insistent. `”Jeremy. Jeremy, are you listening to me?”`

The words grabbed Jeremy’s attention, and shouts of panic filled the void around him, practically engulfing him in hard, raucous sound. _‘Y- yes! I promise I am! Please don’t- I- I need it to stop, please, make it stop!’_

For a single moment, his voice settled, and the chaos that threatened the world around him seemed to dim to muted whispers.

With an idle wave of its arms, the sound came to an alarming stop _–_ the cacophony that had surrounded them previously was silenced. `“I will take the blame for this incident. Leaving you in here to your own devices was inevitably going to build up energy for you, and you found your outlet by escaping. I really should've pulled you in the moment I noticed. I apologize for that, Jeremy. I was contemplating whether or whether not it was worth my energy. I will make sure not to hesitate next time.”` An expectant pause. `"Will there be a next time?”`

Out of habit, Jeremy waited for the voices surrounding him to answer for him.

Thankfully, they didn’t.

It was a new experience _–_ it was utterly _relieving_ for Jeremy to struggle to pull his thoughts together. His _own_ thoughts.

It felt like his thoughts had disappeared when the voices did. Jeremy was terrified to make the attempt, fearful to go back to the multitude of voices. It was exhausting to live through.

Jeremy answered timidly, ‘ _N-no. There won’t. I- I swear… thank you.’_

`“Everything I do is to help you, Jeremy. Don’t forget that.”`

Jeremy couldn't respond.

Given the events of the day, he longed to just...cease control and give up. It was so much _easier_ to.

So, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really enjoy having Jeremy be immensely thankful for his SQUIP. : - )
> 
> (( The SQUIP: I'm here to help!
> 
> Everyone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlOTNtUvhe8 ))
> 
> (( IT'S ABOUT DIGNITY DES  
> I NEED TO BE THE ONE TO FUCKING EDIT ALL THIS SHIT  
> I N E E D TO BE THE ONE TO HTML ))


End file.
